Orphan to Efron
by t.a.y.z.j.o.n.a.s
Summary: One day, she was just a 8 yr old orphan. The next she is Zac Efron’s and Vanessa Anne Hudgens daughter, Ella Alyza Efron.


Orphan to Efron

Summary: One day, she was a 8 yr old orphan. The next she is Zac Efron's and Vanessa Anne Hudgens daughter, Ella Alyza Efron.

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

In Courtroom

Head of Jury: We now grant Zachary David Alexander Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens Full Custody and Adoption Rights to Ella Alyza Mitchells. All Rise.

-Everyone stands while the judge leaves-

Zac, Ella and Vanessa all walk out-

Zac: OH YEA! *picks Ella up and spins her around*

Ella:*giggles*. This is a dream come true.

Vanessa: We know, we have always wanted to be parents.

Ella: So what do I call you? * shy now*

Zac: Mom and dad.

Ella: Do you mind if I call you Mommy and Daddy?

Vanessa: No, Not at all, right babe? *looks at Zac*

Zac: Right baby. *kisses her cheek* Ella, you're going to be Daddy's Little Princess.

Ella: really, daddy?

Zac: oh yea.

Vanessa: Let's go home sweetheart.-starts walking with zac.

Ella: coming mommy & daddy-holds onto Zac's hand.

Zac: Kisses her head.

Ella: giggles.

Zac: smiles- princess? What's your favourite colour?

Ella: aqua.

Vanessa: that's what colour we did your bedroom.

Zac: do you have an IPod?

Ella: no, come to think of it, I don't.

Zac: do you want one?

Ella: if that is ok with you, daddy.

Zac: it is more than ok.

*2 hours,1 32GB iPod touch and 1 Purple iPod touch cover later, Zac, Vanessa and the newest family member, Ella came home.*

Ella: is this your house? Whoa! It's huge! Not huge, but Massive!

Vanessa: it's not just Zac's and my house, it's all _ours. _Do you like it?

Ella: looks down sad and shakes her head- sorry but no.

Zac: that's ok, but why not?

Ella: because, I LOVE IT! –Looks up smiling at them-

Zac: picks her up and spins her around- Vanessa, I think she's going to be an actress like her mommy!

Ella: really, daddy?

Zac: If you want to baby? We won't force you into anything that you don't want to do.

Ella: Can I start auditioning soon; I want to be as famous as my mommy and daddy.

Vanessa: Sure sweetheart, why don't we go see your new bedroom and then we get you apart of your daddy's agency.

Ella: awesome! Mommy, can you please tell me where my room is?

Vanessa: sure baby, just go up the stairs and it is the 3rd door on your right and it has a white door with an aqua "Emma" on the door and ours is across the hall with a white door and a red "Zanessa" on the door.

Ella: daddy?

Zac: yes my little princess?

Ella: can you please show me?

Zac: sure baby, let's go.-walks upstairs and into Ella's room-

Ella: walks upstairs to her room- OH! MY! GOSH! This is awesome!

Zac: you're so cute baby and so is mommy.

Ella: daddy?

Zac: yes my little baby princess?

Ella: why are there wrapped gifts on my bed?

Zanessa: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Ella: EEEEEEEEEP! How did you know?

Zac: well sweetheart, the secretary at the orphanage told us.

Ella: and boy, I am SO glad to get out of there.

Vanessa: why is that baby?

Ella: they never remembered my birthday, none of my foster families did. Not once did they say,"Happy Birthday Ella" or "Merry Christmas Ella",and I never got any gifts. I'm so happy I am adopted. Thankyou Mommy. Thankyou Daddy.

Zac: you are welcome my little princess-kisses her head-

Ella: giggles.

Vanessa: so are you gonna open your presents now or wait till Christmas-giggles-

Ella: now, but where?

Zac: what about in the lounge

Ella: ok, let's go and great idea daddy.

Zac: walks downstairs with her and Nessa.

Ella: Mommy! Daddy! Why is it dark down here?

Zac: turn the lights on baby and find out.

Ella: turns on the lights-

The Jonas brothers, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Demi Lovato, Mitchell Musso, Emma Roberts, Carter Jenkins and Taylor Lautner all yell "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLA!"

Ella: daddy! You guys did this, for me?

Zac: yea baby, we did

Ella: hugs them

Zac: picks her up while hugging back-puts her down-

Ella: whoa! This is awesome!

The Jonas Brothers walk over to them.

Nick: hey Ella, I'm Nick

Joe: I'm Joe

Kevin: and I am Kevin.

Ella: Y-Yo-You a-are t-the j-jo-jon-jona-Jonas Bro- Broth-Brothers, I am a huge fan and I love you guys, especially Joe-hugs him-

Joe: aww...she's so cute.

Zac: I know and she's mine broseph

Jonas brothers-laughs-

Zac: want to open some presents baby girl?

Ella: nods-

-4 hours, a million presents, 27 phone numbers and a tired daughter later. The Efron family are sitting on the couch with the Jonas Brothers.-

Ella: daddy...Can the Jonas brothers come with us to see the Lakers tomorrow night.

Zac: of course sweetheart, who do you want to sit next to?

Ella: daddy and Joe.

Zac: it's settled then-chuckles-

AN: that's it for today...I will post a separate chapter of what Ella got for her birthday and I have started writing 2 possible chapters for chapter 2..so I need 5 reviews to continue and in your review tell me if Ella should be 8 or 14 coz I was originally going to make Ella 14.


End file.
